Episode 1: Sheee! The Sextuplets-zansu!
Sheee! The Sextuplets-zansu! ( シェーッ！六つ子ザンス！) is the first episode of ''Osomatsu-kun'' (1988). Characters *Sextuplets *Matsuyo *Matsuzō *Iyami *Chibita *Rerere no Ojisan *Nyarome *Kemunpas *Beshi *The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes *Totoko *Hatabo *Dekapan *Dayon Plot A young boy named Chibita has awaited the arrival of an older man named Iyami, and becomes overjoyed to see that his train has arrived in Akatsuka District. Upon hearing that the town is "so-so" to live in, Iyami decides that he'll become a salesman there and earn money. However, Iyami's inventions do little to impress any townsfolk, while the Matsuno household has to deal with trying to get their children up from bed. After the parents leave to go to a wedding, Iyami comes across the house and attempts to tell one sextuplet (Osomatsu) of his new floor-cleaning product. At learning no adults are around, Iyami gets a better idea to become a thief and make money, and gets the boy to leave with some money for candy. However, Iyami soon encounters two more apparitions of the boy (Todomatsu and Karamatsu) before Osomatsu returns home and figures out his ruse. The sextuplets go on a chase after Iyami, but lose track of him. At Chibita's pipe-house, Iyami learns he can get a job selling the inventions of a certain Dr. Dekapan, and the two head off there. Dekapan is revealed to currently be developing a tooth growth potion, which Iyami swallows, mistaking for juice. Later in the night, the potion takes effect, causing Iyami's three-tooth overbite to grow out tremendously long and startles the owner of the hotel he's staying at. In further bad luck, Iyami encounters the sextuplets, Hatabo, and Totoko, who use his teeth as a slide, and is aggressively pursued by the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes. It winds up taking a lucky coincidence for Iyami to come crashing into Dekapan's lab and being doused with the "tooth shrinking" potion, but his teeth entirely disappear. Chibita accidentally grabs the growth potion again, rather than mouthwash, as Dekapan attempts to rectify the situation by pulling the teeth from the gums. In the end, all seems well until Iyami's teeth start growing out of control once more and the Sextuplets and Officer are back to chase him down again. Staff * Screenplay- Hiroyuki Hoshiyama * Storyboard and Production- Akira Shigino * Animation Director- Hiroshi Kawabata * Key Animation- Shiro Kudaka, Hideaki Sakamoto, Takashi Ono, Nobuyuki Fukuchi, Seiji Okada, Kazuyuki Toshinada * Animation Check- Hirohito Tanaka * In-Between Animation- Masahiro Kimura, Hatsumi Wada, Studio Wombat, Mushi Production, Ajiado * Art- Kenji Kato * Backgrounds- Kobayashi Production: Fumie Nuibe, Yuko Yasui, Akio Shibata, Hisayoshi Takahashi, * Color Design- Kazuko Murakami * Finishing Inspection- Atsushi Yabara, Ryuji Matsuno, Toshihiro Oda * Special Effects- Kenji Ikeda * Finished Animation- Kyoto Animation, Studio Marine * Photography- Takahashi Production * Production Progress- Manabu Harada Voice Cast Note: For the first few episodes, Hayashibara and Matsumoto were not billed in the cast as their respective sextuplets but instead had their names separated into an "Additional voice" block of names after the rest of the actors. '' ''As with the rest of the series, only those roles considered an actor's primary one were also credited for the episode (eg: Mashiba only being billed as Hatabo, Matsui as Totoko, etc.) * Osomatsu- Yo Inoue * Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki * Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka * Dekapan- Toru Ohira * Dayon, Kemunpas, Old Man- Takuzo Kamiyama * The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, Nyarome, Rerere- Shigeru Chiba * Matsuzo, Beshi- Tetsuo Mizutori * Matsuyo, Inn Owner- Mari Yokoo * Hatabo, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu (1 line)- Mari Mashiba * Totoko, Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu (1 line)- Naoko Matsui * Todomatsu, Ichimatsu (other lines) - Megumi Hayashibara (uncredited) * Choromatsu- Rica Matsumoto (uncredited) Castilian Spanish Dub ("Cosas de Locos") * Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter * Sr. Koneho (Iyami)- Aleix Estadella * Chibita- Ana Maria Camps * Gallumbos (Dekapan)- Jordi Estadella * Dayon- Rafael Turia * Sr. Honkan (Police Officer with the Connected Eyes/Honkan-san) - Alfonso Valles * Miau (Nyarome)- N/A * Kemunpas- N/A * Beshi- N/A * Matsuzo- Ramon Rocabayera * Matsuyo- Maria Luisa Rossello * Hatabo Metenabo- Ana Orra * Tetoko Metoko (Totoko), Ichimatsu- Carmen Ambros * Karamatsu- Julia Chalmeta * Todomatsu- Maria Rosa Guillen * Choromatsu- Pilar Morales * Jyushimatsu- N/A Gallery Trivia *Ichimatsu's role is split between three actresses in this episode, between certain lines. He is first performed by Megumi Hayashibara in the bedroom scene, with her splitting between him and Todomatsu. At the breakfast table, he is initially voiced by Mari Mashiba, due to Hayashibara being required to go next as Todomatsu, but is next voiced by Naoko Matsui for a subsequent line. However, when Iyami tries to raid the house and encounters Ichimatsu at the fridge, as well as when the boys spot Iyami's enlarged teeth, the voice actress reverts to Hayashibara. *The sleeping order of the sextuplets, as shown in the bedroom sequence, are as follows: Todomatsu (sleeps in a fetal position on his side), Karamatsu (also in a fetal position), Jyushimatsu (sleeps upside-down), Choromatsu (sleeps on belly), Ichimatsu (sleeps upright, points with feet due to mother restraining his arms), and Osomatsu (sleeping upside-down and in fetal position to hide from his mom). *The order of sextuplets encountered by Iyami would be: Osomatsu (given money, ordered to get candy, and is the first to return), Todomatsu (given money and ordered to get candy), Karamatsu (given money and ordered to get candy from the next town, returns in time to see his brothers chasing Iyami down), Jyushimatsu (reading manga in their bedroom), Ichimatsu (searching for food in the fridge), and Choromatsu (interrupted in the bathroom). Animation Errors *When Matsuzo is asking for Osomatsu's whereabouts at the table, Choromatsu's voice comes from the viewers' right side rather than the left, while Ichimatsu's voice comes from where Choromatsu would be seated; the following shot shows Ichimatsu to instead be sitting near Matsuzo at the table. A later scene also has Choromatsu and Karamatsu's places at the table swapped, when they're fighting over a bowl of rice (Choromatsu was previously seen as the boy asking for more food, while Karamatsu was busy handing it out from a pot). *Iyami's mustache briefly disappears during the chase scene inside the building. External Links * Official Streaming on Crunchyroll by Discotek Media Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes